


I've Got You

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Other, also i cried, give the mikaelsons RESPECT legacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: The reunion scene we DESERVED at the end of episode 6 "That's Nothing I Had To Remember".AKA recognize that the mikaelsons have a must stronger bond than Hope and her headmaster....ANYWAYS.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Freya Mikaelson, slight Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	I've Got You

Hope feels alone. Though the best way to describe how she is currently feeling fits more along the lines of miserable, devastated, perhaps even mortified. She sacrificed herself to save the ones she loved, and not only did it not work.. when she got back, everyone looked happier.  
So she hid herself, kept who she was secret from those who deserved to know. Now, the boy she loves can’t stand to look at her, one friend is heartbroken and the other can’t be around her anymore. She feels closer to Lizzie than anyone else in her life, and that is something she never thought she would say in this lifetime, or any lifetime really.  
Looking around the festivities, Hope can’t help but notice the smiles and friends and families faces. She wonders if there is anyone left who would still look at her that way.

“Hope?”  
Hope turns, and sees the aunt who raised Hope alongside her mother.  
“Aunt Freya?” Hope almost cries, tears swelling in her eyes.  
They come towards each other and Hope immediately springs her arms around Freya. She feels Freya’s arms grip her tight and stroke her back in comfort.  
“I’m so sorry, Aunt Freya. I’m so sorry.” Hope cries into her shoulder.  
“It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s alright. You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Freya whispers back into Hope’s hair, kissing her on the top of her head. “I missed you.”  
“How? You didn’t even know I was gone.” Hope jokes.  
Freya pulls away and grabs her face. “I stared at photos of you everyday, going insane of not knowing who I was holding in my arms in those memories. I may not have recognized you, but I knew you. I knew in my heart that I loved you. I mourned an unfamiliar face.” Freya held Hope’s gaze and stroked hair out her face, “Don’t ever think any of us could just completely forget you. The bond our family shares is stronger than any force. We have proven that time and time again.”  
Hope nods, tears still coming down her face. “I should’ve called, I should’ve said goodbye and told you I loved you and Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Kol and Davina. I… I didn’t think, I just… jumped.” 

Freya just pulled Hope in again. She held on so tight to her niece, that Hope felt as if the magic inside them both merged together. She felt the strength their family always swore of. The power of family. 

When they parted, Freya now had tears on her face as well, but the softest smile. One Hope remembers from growing up, whenever Hope mastered a tricky spell or when she would be caught dancing around her room.  
“We have to talk about the obvious self-sacrificing trend our family has developed over the years, I almost miss the days we were all selfish.” Freya teases.  
Hope manages to get out a few giggles before sobs start to break through again.  
“I really missed you too, Aunt Freya. And I miss Keelin and Nik… How is Nik? Is he doing good?” Hope rambles.  
“He is doing great, sweetheart. Keelin called when I was on my way… she remembers. So does Nik. They would really love to see you.”  
“I really want to see them, too.” Hope exhales.  
“Want to get out of here?” Freya asks, gesturing to the very “mundane” party around them.  
“I, uh, might need to figure some stuff out first. I have to talk to everyone here… I kept it from them. I let them not know me…” Hope looks down, almost ashamed to admit this in front of someone she considered a mentor for a long time.

Freya gently lifts Hope’s chin up, till their eyes meet again.  
“I will be here for you. Anything you decide, anything you want. Always and forever.” She promises.  
“Always and forever… I doubt they thought it would get this complicated, huh?”  
Freya smiles and kisses Hope’s cheek. 

“Your father would be so proud of you. As would you mother.”  
“Honestly, I think Dad would be pretty pissed I threw myself into a pit of evil goo like that.”  
Freya laughs. “New Orleans will always be your home, love. Take your time here, but if you think it is time for you to move on… you are always welcome with us, my sweet girl.” Freya pulls her in one last time for a quick squeeze.  
“Now, how about I give you a lift back to school, hm?”  
“Uh, they kind of don’t have any stuff of mine anymore..”  
“Wait, where have you been staying?” Freya quirks her eyebrow.  
“A pretty classy motel on the edge of town. So fancy that it comes with your own personal pet rat in every room.” Hope scratches her head.  
“Now that, your father would be upset by.” Freya jokes.  
Hope smiles. She hasn’t been this happy since she got out of Malivore.  
“Yeah.. I probably should find a better place for now.” She sighs.  
“Come on, I will put you somewhere nice for a few days. But… Hope, I do think it’s time you come back home. With everything happening here… I think we all need you at arm's length, just for a little while.” Freya puts her hand on Hope’s shoulder. “It’s your choice, but I know for a fact Nik would love having his favorite and only cousin around.”  
“Yeah, maybe. I just need-“  
“Some time. I understand. We can talk about it later, right now let’s just rescue whatever belongings you have from those rats you were mentioning.” Freya finishes.

They walk together, Freya’s arm around Hope’s shoulder to her car.  
“Hey, how did you get here so fast, by the way?” Hope asks when they get into the car.  
“Let’s just say I took speed limits as suggestions… which I basically was doubling.” Freya smirks.  
“Aren’t you supposed to teach me how to be a safe driver?” Hope says putting on her seatbelt in almost comedic timing.  
“Eh, what do I know? I spent half my life asleep.” She shrugs, starting the car. “Now, how about you fill me in on your past few months as we drive, huh?”  
“We are going to need a much longer drive.” Hope jokes.  
“I don’t mind stopping for ice cream.” Freya responds.  
“Okay. Well, let’s start with the fact that Malivore, isn’t very fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love hope mikaelson so much it physically hurts. and freya? honestly my MOTHER.  
> anyways. hope you enjoyed i wrote this in 10 minutes.


End file.
